Durmiendo con el Espíritu
by RubyCullenBlack
Summary: Bella es una chica comun que se acaba de mudar al pueblo de Forks con sus padres, todo apunta a que seria una estancia normal, pero ¿que pasa cuando en su cuarto empiezan a haber extrañas apariciones por las noches?


**¡Aviso! Quiero aclarar que la historia no es mía, si no de Laurie Faria Stolarz, yo solo la adapte a los personajes de crepúsculo. **

Me despierto con un sudor frio; una sensación aguda, cortante, me baja por la columna vertebral y provoca que los dedos se me crispen. Tiro del edredón para cubrirme los hombros mientras el corazón me late a toda prisa.

Y siento el dolor en la muñeca.

Enciendo la lámpara de noche y contemplo la marca. Pronto será otro cardenal; es un hematoma que cubre la parte superior de mi muñeca y se prolonga hasta la parte inferior. Tomo el bolígrafo que esta sobre la mesita de noche y añado otra señal a la cuenta que llevo anotando desde hace dos semanas, cuando nos mudamos a esta casa, para dejar constancia de que es la sexta vez que me ocurre.

Seis veces, si.

Seis veces me he despertado con una escocedura en el cuerpo.

Seis veces me he descubierto acostada en la cama, despierta, demasiado aterrada para volver a dormir.

Por culpa de la voz que me persigue en mis sueños.

Desde que nos mudamos he venido teniendo estas pesadillas tan extrañas. En ellas oigo una voz masculina. Nunca veo el rostro de él. Solo percibo su voz, me susurra cosas que no quiero escuchar; que los fantasmas existen, que tengo que prestarle atención, que no me permitirá descansar hasta que lo haga.

Por suerte soy capaz de mantenerme despierta si me lo propongo. Pero es entonces cuando me sujeta con tanta fuerza que me deja una marca.

Sé que suena descabellado, y al principio trate de encontrar una explicación lógica. Tal vez me había torcido el brazo durante la noche; quizá me había golpeado la pierna con la esquina de la cama, o acaso al darme la vuelta me había colocado en una mala posición.

Intente convencerme de que los sueños eran producto del estrés por haber tenido que mudarme atravesando la mitad del país; por cambiar de escuela y abandonar a mis amigos. Me imagino que forzosamente tiene que haber un periodo de adaptación.

Pero ahora estoy segura de que no se trata solo de estrés. Porque entre las magulladuras, los dolores y las ojeras cada vez más profundas por la falta de sueño, noto que la situación empeora por momentos.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces levantada? – pregunte Reneé, mi madre, de pie junto a la puerta del dormitorio.

Escondo la muñeca entre la pila de ropa de cama al tiempo que me doy cuenta de que el olor del desconocido – que me recuerda a la manzana con especias – aun impregna las sabanas.

-Estabas gimiendo en sueños – añade mi madre, preocupada.

Echo una mirada a los números de color rojo que lanzan destellos desde mi despertador digital. Son las cuatro de la mañana con cinco minutos.

-Habrá sido una pesadilla – respondo, tratando de restarle importancia.

Mi madre asiente y se pone a jugar con el cinturón de su bata, en la puerta todavía, hasta que, por fin, aventura el comentario:

-No habrás vuelto a oír las voces, ¿verdad?

Le examino la cara, preguntándome si podrá inferir la respuesta, y decido que no puede. Así que niego con la cabeza y observo que su expresión pasa de la inquietud al alivio. Deja escapar un suspiro y esboza una sonrisa forzada, aun toqueteando su bata, probablemente dudando de mi cordura.

Pero no importa.

Porque yo también dudo.

No es la primera vez que mis padres me han encontrado despierta de madrugada. No es la primera vez que han protestado por los gemidos, o que me han observado con esa mirada asustada, esa que dice que me estoy volviendo loca.

O que se han fijado en mis moretones.

El primero que tuve fue en el tobillo: una enorme mancha color purpura surcada por varios arañazos. La noche que ocurrió acudí a la habitación de ambos y les pregunte si ellos también oían la voz, si alguien habría entrado a robar en la casa; a lo mejor la voz no era parte de un sueño. Pero respondieron que no habían oído nada. Se mostraron especialmente preocupados después de que mi padre, por insistencia mía, efectuara un registro. Era como si estuvieran asustados por mí, y no conmigo.

-¿Te preparo un poco de leche caliente? – me pregunta ahora mi madre.

- No, gracias – respondo, todavía escuchando la voz de mi sueño. La escucho en mi mente; con la respiración lenta, acompasada, pronuncia una y otra vez las dos silabas de mi nombre: "Be-lla, Be-lla, Be-lla" – solo quiero volver a dormirme – miento, al tiempo que alcanzo a verme fugazmente en el espejo del tocador. Venas rojas recorren mis ojos, por lo general de un café chocolate, pero hoy estaban tristes, apagados. Y mi pelo es un desastre: un alborotado amasijo de rizos castaños, recogidos en lo alto de la cabeza en una coleta desaliñada, por lo que soy incapaz de enfrentarme al esfuerzo que implica mantener una melena en condiciones.

Porque no he dormido una sola noche seguida desde que nos mudamos.

-Buenas noches, mama – susurro y me recuesto sobre la almohada para tranquilizarla, a fin de que regrese a la cama. Tiro del edredón hasta taparme las orejas y, en silencio, tarareo mentalmente una melodía con la esperanza de serenarme.

Con la esperanza de ahogar el sonido de esa voz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, _Monsieur _DuBois, el profesor de francés, nos distribuye en parejas para una actividad de dramatización. Yo elijo el nombre de Brenda y Jessica, mi compañera, se llama Marie-Claire. Empezamos charlando sobre nuestras aficiones y sobre el calendario escolar y luego, cuando _Monsieur _parece absorto mientras cuelga en la pared varias ilustraciones de quesos galos** (1)** - y Jessica y yo alcanzamos el límite de nuestro vocabulario francés -, volvemos a nuestro idioma y ella me cuenta que el año pasado, a mediados de diciembre, justo antes del baile de cuarto de secundaria, entro a la escuela, como yo ahora.

-Es horrible tener que abandonar toda tu vida – comenta, al tiempo que entrecruza su cabello oscuro del color del café formando una trenza larga y gruesa al lado de la cabeza. Yo asiento mientras pienso en mis viejos amigos y me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este momento.

Y si ellos también me echan de menos.

-Bueno, el caso es que me he dado cuenta de que no vas con nadie – prosigue Jessica – El otro día te vi sola en la cafetería. Eso es lo que se llama suicidio social, ¿lo sabías? Si no se pone remedio, puede derivar en el atropello social.

- ¿Atropello social?

Afirma con un gesto mientras continua trenzándose el pelo, tratando de sujetar todos los mechones sueltos a pesar de la plétora **(2)** de pasadores que lleva como adorno en lo alto de la cabeza.

-Una especia de asesinato de la vida social. Te encasilla para el resto de tus días en la escuela, sobre todo ahora que estamos a mitad de curso. Todo mundo ha formado ya su grupito.

- ¿su grupito?

- Si – responde, y sus ojos castaños sobresalen levemente por la conmoción que le produce que yo no acabe de entender su manera de hablar, más que nada porque ambas conversamos en nuestra lengua materna – La gente se acomoda a su círculo de amistades - explica -, y te tomaran por una solitaria. Bueno, a menos que deberás quieras estar sola…

-No me había detenido a pensarlo, la verdad.

- Pues deberías, te lo aseguro – afirma Jessica – Por qué no queda mucho tiempo…

Noto que el semblante se me frunce, pues su filosofía me resulta tan incomprensible como su vocabulario.

-¿quieres saber mi opinión? – pregunta.

Abro la boca para cambiar de tema, para preguntar sobre los próximos deberes escolares; pero Jessica, de todos modos, me da su opinión.

-¿Por qué pasarte el día sacada de onda por haberte mudado a un pueblo de mala muerte en el estado de Washington, a tres horas de trayecto de Seattle? Y eso cuando hay poco trafico… Conclusión: Deberías acoplarte a Ben y a mí.

En ese momento un chico bajo, un poco moreno y castaño – que debe ser Ben – se gira sobre su silla.

-¿Alguien me llama?

- Ben, Bella; Bella, Ben – dice ella para presentarnos.

- _Enchanté - _ responde el, simulando acento francés – Pero hasta que suene el timbre me llamo Jean-Claude.

Jessica tuerce los ojos y acto seguido pone a Ben al tanto de mis "circunstancias", transformando mi condición de alumna nueva en un diagnostico sociológico. Según ella solo me queda otra semana, cuando mucho, para abandonar mi estatus de solitaria si es que no quiero quedarme para siempre con la etiqueta de "fracasada".

-No le hagas caso a Jessica – dice Ben, quien a todas luces advierte mi malestar – Tiende a dejarse llevar por los asuntos de política social.

- Di lo que quieras… - replica ella, colocando una liga en el extremo de la trenza, que por fin termino a su gusto -. Pero sabes que tengo toda la razón.

Ben se encoge de hombros y vuelve la atención a mí.

-Bueno ¿Qué dices? ¿Mesa para _trois _a partir de mañana?

- Eres un ignorante – suelta Jessica, sin duda refiriéndose a su francés.

- Suena bien – digo con una sonrisa, convencida de que esta es la primera vez que me siento más o menos normal desde que me mude a este pueblo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estoy en mi habitación cuando suenan las once de la noche en el reloj de la planta baja, pero no quiero quedarme dormida. Me paso los dedos por la muñeca y caigo en la cuenta de que la marca roja ha adquirido un tono purpura oscuro, y que el nudo que tengo en el estomago va aumentando con cada campanada.

Termino los deberes, me doy una ducha y coloco los libros en la estantería por orden alfabético, esforzándome al máximo en mantenerme despierta; pero después de un publirreportaje sobre unas pantimedias que levantan los glúteos, un maratón de _Cops _– legendaria serie televisiva - y mas de una hora de anuncios de joyas en un canal de ventas por televisión, empiezo a dar cabezadas.

Hasta que oigo una llamada en la puerta.

-Adelante – digo elevando la voz, y doy por sentado que es mi madre. Acostumbra venir a verme por las noches.

Pero la puerta no se abre.

Me incorporo en la cama, un poco asustada y enciendo la lámpara de noche.

-Mama… ¿eres tú?

Nadie responde.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, me levanto y me encamino a la puerta. Trato de girar el picaporte pero no se mueve; es como si me hubiera quedado encerrada por dentro.

-¿Mama? – vuelvo a llamar, aun tratando de girar el picaporte. Empiezo a dar golpes en la puerta, con la esperanza de llamar la atención de mis padres, al final del pasillo.

Pero nadie acude y el picaporte sigue atascado.

-Bella – susurra una voz a mis espaldas. Es su voz. La misma que escucho en mis sueños.

Me giro para mirar, Mientras el corazón me golpea fuerte en el pecho.

-¿Estas preparada para hablar? – continua diciendo la voz de él, poniéndome nerviosa.

Paseo la mirada por la habitación, si bien no lo veo por ningún sitio. Mientras tanto, todo está diferente. La ropa de cama es azul marino, en lugar del lila de hace un momento. Y mis libros y discos de música han sido remplazados por objetos de los Bruins **(3)**: Banderas, palos de _hockey _sobre hielo y posters. Además de otros libros y varios discos de música clásica.

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro a medida que me pregunto dónde estoy, consciente de que esta no es mi habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar – susurra su voz. Percibo su aliento en mi nuca.

Me giro y trato de apartarlo de un empujón, pero no encuentro a nadie. Luego, la lámpara de la mesita de noche se apaga y me quedo en tinieblas.

Instantes después la luna proyecta una franja de luz a través de la ventana, iluminando un rincón del dormitorio donde una sombra se desliza junto a la pared.

Me dirijo otra vez hacia la puerta. La golpeo y empiezo a dar patadas; después tiro del picaporte con todas mis fuerzas.

Nada de eso funciona.

-No tengas miedo – dice el, mientras se coloca en el rayo de la luna y me permite verlo. Tiene los ojos verdes y una leve sonrisa en los labios. Debe ser de mi edad; o tal vez haya cumplido ya los dieciocho, cuando mucho. Me supera en estatura unos diez centímetros, por lo menos, y su pelo es color cobrizo y desordenado. Es perfecto.

Cuando se acerca, una sombra desaparece de su frente dejando al descubierto una hendidura, como si lo hubieran golpeado con un objeto contundente. La herida es profunda y reciente.

-Me llamo Edward – explica -. Y llevo mucho tiempo esperando a alguien como tú.

Vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies, desde la camiseta que cuelga sobre su torso, hasta las botas con suela de hule, se me queda mirando – fijamente- y sus ojos se niegan a parpadear.

-¿Alguien como yo? – pregunto confundida.

Asiente y se acerca un poco más.

-Alguien que pueda verme y oírme. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando que me escuchen.

Intento dar otro paso hacia atrás, pero me quedo atrapada entre él y la puerta.

-Lamento lo de tu muñeca – alarga el brazo para tocarla, aunque aparto la mano de un tirón antes de que lo consiga – No pretendía hacerte daño – prosigue -. Solo trataba de agarrarme a ti, para que no desaparecieras del sueño al despertarte – da otro paso más y ahora esta plantado a unos centímetros de mí -. Es difícil para nosotros, los fantasmas. Desconocemos el poder de nuestra propia fuerza, sobre todo cuando tratamos de establecer contacto físico con quienes no están dormidos o, como en tu caso, están a punto de despertarse. Es una cuestión relativa a la frecuencia y la energía. Asuntos muy complicados – esboza una sonrisa.

Sacudo la cabeza y hago lo posible por despertarme. Creo que se dio cuenta porque, segundos después, me agarra del brazo con fuerza.

-Por favor – suplica con expresión seria – No me abandones esta noche.

- ¡No! – exclamo con un grito apartándome de el.

Intenta volver a tomarme del brazo, pero mi propio grito me despierta.

-¿Bella? – dice mi padre, que abre de golpe la puerta del dormitorio.

Me incorporo en la cama y trato de recobrar el aliento, al tiempo que noto que todo ha regresado a su estado normal: la ropa de cama lila y mis libros en la pared.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta de nuevo mi padre paseando la vista por la habitación.

Me esfuerzo lo mas que puedo por asentir, aunque no me encuentro bien en absoluto… aunque sigo notando en el brazo una sensación de hormigueo, de calor.

**Hasta aquí chicas!**

**La verdad es que se que no he avanzado nada con mi otra novela, pero antes de seguir aquella terminare esta.. que creo que sera de 2 o tres capítulos…**

**Besos! Y que sueñen con Edward ;)**

**Ruby.**


End file.
